An increasing number and variety of electronic devices are powered via rechargeable batteries. Such devices include mobile phones, portable music players, laptop computers, tablet computers, computer peripheral devices, communication devices (e.g., Bluetooth devices), digital cameras, hearing aids, medical implants, and the like. While battery technology has improved, battery-powered electronic devices increasingly require and consume greater amounts of power. As such, these devices constantly require recharging.
Rechargeable devices may be charged via wired connections that require cables or other similar connectors that are physically connected to a power supply. In other cases, rechargeable devices may be charged wirelessly. Wireless power transfer systems, for example, may allow users to charge and/or power electronic devices without physical, electrical connections.
The batteries in the rechargeable device may be configured to be charged at particular power levels or voltages. Accordingly, systems and methods for controlling the power supplied to a battery may be desirable.